


Unexpected

by MissEmmanuelle



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Car Accidents, Cousins, F/M, Family deaths, Hook-Up, Hot Sex, Jon Snow is a Targaryen, One Night Stands, One Shot, Slight incest but not really considering, Smut, Stress, Unplanned Pregnancy, car jacking, trigger warning, unprotected sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-08
Updated: 2018-06-08
Packaged: 2018-09-27 13:15:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10022210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissEmmanuelle/pseuds/MissEmmanuelle
Summary: Sometimes stress takes a toll and prolonged stress could drive anyone up the wall. Jon and Sansa try to deal with their own together, with a result they both hadn't expected.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is a fic that had been sitting around for ages. Like really for a year. Finally got round to finish it. Will be a one shot drabble and if the premise sounds familiar to another fic of mine, I apologise because I was too lazy to do it differently. Oops.   
> Contains hot dirty smut and I hope my dirty writing has improved somewhat. Jon and Sansa having sex is so effing hot! Little tiny feet abound!   
> 

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little peek into their domestic life after what happened that night.
> 
> #baby Ned

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think I will edit this and continue and finish up two whole chapters.. if the plot bunny lets me that is. So for now, I hope this suffices.
> 
> Thank you for reading, liking, kudosing and bookmarking this fic, it was fun to write as well and one of my first smut fics (cringe). Your kind words and support made my day. 
> 
> Love ya
> 
> Elle xxx (jonsaforlife/jonsa-creatives on Tumblr - come say hi!)

Sansa peered over her shoulder at the clock which showed half past seven, and wondered where Jon was. He was supposed to be back half an hour ago and there was not a call or text from him since.

_Typical._

Sansa thought, though she couldn’t deny the slight panic that creeped up in her chest. She knew he was an excellent and careful driver, even more so now, that he had to be mindful of road safety. Even though the supermarket was just three streets away. She knew she didn’t have any reasons to worry. She just missed him. Silly to think of since they had been married for a little over two years now.

_Bloody hormones._

Sansa grunted as she slowly stood up from her chair, her swollen belly almost grazing the edge of the table and huffed as she managed to stand up properly. Sansa waddled over to the kitchen to check on her lasagna in the oven. Jon had practically begged her to make it almost every week and though her food cravings had gotten the better of her on most days, she didn’t mind a slice of of lasagna every now and then.

Sansa turned towards the window as she heard the garage door roll open and a car driving in. About damn time.

“Mommy! We’re home!”

Jon’s sing song greeting rang through the kitchen and Sansa waited till he entered. Unnecessary walking around carrying twins was something Sansa wanted to avoid, so that her back wouldn’t be sore by bedtime.

“You’re late.”

Jon gave a playful pout and shrugged as Sansa held out her arms to greet her giggling firstborn, two year old Ned, secure in his father’s arms. “Hey! There’s mommy’s big boy! Did you like shopping with Dada?”

Ned flashed a shy grin and glanced at his father, who shared the same face and dark curls save for his pale blue eyes. At only two years of age, Ned Targaryen was already a striking little tot. Sansa pressed a kiss on his head and a kiss on Jon’s lips followed after.

“They have a kids’ play area at the supermarket now. Ned and I thought we should check it out. You know to see if it was playable enough. Or safe.”

Sansa had to laugh. She could picture it exactly in her mind the reason why her boys were late for dinner.

“Of course, and you went in first to scope out the area, huh?”

Jon nodded as he placed Ned in his high chair. Ned was too busy playing with his new spoon and bowl to pay his parents any attention.

“Yeah, the ball pit was big enough so top marks there.”

“Big enough for whom exactly?” Sansa guffawed as she passed Jon the plates to set up for dinner. “So that’s why you were late then?”

“One does not walk past the ball pit without first jumping in it. That’s like an unspoken rule. Right, Neddy?”

Ned chuckled at Jon who was making faces at him. Sansa watched as Jon’s scrunched up nose twitched and stuck out his tongue at their son who was laughing his little heart out. Sansa loved hearing the little chuckles. She loved how much Jon loved little Ned. And how she loved their growing family. Unexpected or not, Sansa’s heart swelled, her heart full of love, at the thought of the new life journey ahead of her and Jon.


	2. Chapter 2

_Bzzzzz. Bzzzz._

The screen lit up as the texts came in repeatedly. Jon glanced at it from his seat, ignored it and went back to mulling over his stack of folders.

"Fuckin' forms." Jon grunted. He felt like throwing his pile. It was just permits after permits, requests and emails he had been reading one after another. It was 8.30 pm and Jon felt his stomach rumble in protest. He hadn't eaten anything since the last sandwich he wolfed down that Lila, the housekeeper had packed for him. That was at 1. Jon rubbed his face in exhaustion. He had to get home. There was no one in the office now, the entire floor was silent, save for the gentle hum of the table radiator that was preventing him from freezing in his office. Winter in the Northlands was harsh and unyielding. The worst one yet this year. And it had arrived earlier than expected. Which meant it would be a longer season to bear.

Jon conceded to his hunger and decided to pack up his desk. He quickly placed the folders in his locked drawer and turned the lock twice to make sure it was secure. These documents were confidential and he would have a lot to answer for, if they got into the wrong hands. Jon turned off everything in his office and grabbed his keys and mobile phone, locked the door and walked out towards the lift. He took one last look around before flipping the master light switch off and waited for the lift to arrive on the 10th floor. It was a habit of his, that he was often the last to leave. Jon picked at the huge S that adorned the wall of the lift lobby. Jon made a mental note to have the STARK name polished tomorrow. Not that he was expecting visitors but a bit of shine wouldn't hurt. It was after all his Uncle's name and firm and his legacy.

STARK CONSTRUCTION had been handed down to Sansa in title and deed the past year after Robb passed away from a car accident which also claimed Catelyn's and his wife to be, Talisa's, lives. Sansa decided she couldn't manage doing her Master's, running the family business and grieving for Mother and Robb all at the same time. She had Jon named as president of STARK CONSTRUCTION so she could concentrate on looking after own her mental state and her fragile family's. Family was always more important to her. If it was one thing the Starks and Tullys were well known for, it was for their family values. Besides, she was a Fashion and Design major, she knew nothing about construction or engineering.

Jon's memories were still fresh in his mind, of Robb and Ned discussing and sharing with him on their building plans for revamping the Northlands in guarding against the harsh winters that often come reckoning. Robb had just graduated with a degree in architecture and he was an enthusiastic and bright eyed idealist who was passionate about turning the drab Northlands into a hip enclave with modern amenities that would improve the lives of his fellow Northlanders. The only thing the Northland was infamous for were the rough winters.

And it was one harsh winter that took Ned's life three years ago - a simple cough that led to pneumonia and his health got worse consumed so much by the stress of work that he gave in to his illness. Catelyn was devastated and couldn't leave the Stark estate or step out of her room for a few months. Jon grieved as the memories came flooding back.

Robb loved his family and especially his mother. He had planned for a weekend together with his fiancé and Catelyn and drive up to the family chalet to spend some precious time with her before he got married and move out of the estate. Robb knew it would send his mother back onto the brink of depression again, if he left home. Now that she was spending her anniversaries alone. It broke the Stark children's hearts to watch their mother shrivel to an empty shell of the strong loving woman she used to be. Robb wanted his mother to know that he would always be close no matter what. He was a good son. And the Lord always brings the good ones home.

Now, it was just Jon, Sansa, Bran, Rickon and Arya. Mostly, the three of them occupying the vast but humble Winterfell estate. Ten generations of Starks had lived there. Rickon was studying overseas in Germany and he had decided to spend his winter break skiing in the Alps with his flat mates instead of coming home. He had just sent Jon and Sansa an email a few days ago of his plans. Who was Jon to say no? Poor kid, better off being with his friends than moping about in this big lonely empty house with his moping siblings. The family was unravelling at the seams.

Arya had been selected to work for the CIA after completing her stint at military academy. Her whereabouts were top secret as CIA agents go. Arya Stark could be in Pakistan for all he guessed. Or if she is even Arya Stark by name. Jon shrugged. That girl had fire in her that could not be contained. He hadn't seen Arya in years but she would call or send a text message to touch base and let everyone know that she was well and fine.

Jon opened the car door and slid inside quickly, turning on the engine and heater. The cold was getting truly unbearable. Jon got out of the parking lot and headed for home.

"Did you get the milk and honey?" Jon heard Sansa greet him as he came through the kitchen door that was connected to the garage. Jon winced. Those were the texts. He was so engrossed in his work and thoughts that he didn't even look at his phone.

Sansa peeked out from the fridge door she had opened to glance at Jon. She knew from his expression that he had forgotten.

"Oh for fuck's sake, Jon. What do you do so late up in the office anyway? I mean I sent you two texts. Two. Didn't you check?" Sansa scolded and held up two fingers as she did.

"Hey Jon, just got back?" Bran greeted Jon as he wheeled into the kitchen upon hearing Sansa's raised voice.

"Yeah, long day of paper work. I swear if I ever see a folder around tonight somewhere I am going to lose it. But how you doing, Bran?"

"The writing is going well. Completed two chapters today and think that's enough."

Bran had graduated early from high school and matriculated in university at a younger age than his peers. He had just graduated before Ned passed away. Jon was thankful for that. A sprightly young boy who walked with a spring in his step. That was Bran four years ago before his climbing accident that led to his fall and left him paralysed. Tragedy after tragedy had befallen the family the past half a decade.

Jon knew it was Sansa's teary phone call that told him that he needed to return to Winterfell. The firm could wait. Stepping down as CEO of Wall Private Security was something he was looking forward to all these years and he took the opportunity to come back home to Winterfell. Jon recalled the time when Ned told him the memory of when Jon was two, standing on the footpath leading to the door of the large house and the Stark estate of Winterfell.

He was orphaned by the deaths of his mother and father, Lyanna Stark and Rhaegar Targaryen, both found shot from a car jacking. The young Jon was safely placed in the care of his uncle, Benjen Stark who at that time was taking all his beloved nieces and nephews out to the town fair. Jon remembered how scared he was and wondering where his own Mama and Papa went and they had gone for a long time. As soon as he became old enough to understand, Ned and Catelyn Stark sat him down for the talk that they had always dreaded. It broke his small young heart and he cried in his sleep for many nights when he understood what had happened. From then on Jon was a fourth son to Ned Stark and cared for him like his own. Jon soon forgot about his own tragic past when he was surrounded by brothers and sisters he suddenly had. Well, cousins actually but he loved them all the same.

"Well, I'm heading to the store since you're not moving your ass. Bran, dear, do you want anything?" Sansa sighed in exasperation as she turned off the bubbling stew pot on the stove and grabbed her car keys from the hook on the kitchen wall. Jon tapped Sansa's shoulder as she walked past him.

"I'm sorry I forgot. A lot of things on my mind lately, Sans. I'll come with you," Jon apologised and offered her a ride to the supermarket. Sansa rolled her eyes and walked over to the kitchen door.

"Call us if anything comes to mind! " Sansa shouted to Bran as she stepped out.

Jon opened the car door for Sansa as a gesture of apology and Sansa rolled her eyes again. Jon knew he was going to get an earful. Tensions were running high since Ned's and Catelyn's wedding anniversary was just a week away. It had always been a big deal for the Stark Tully household. Marriage, duty and honour were the code that upheld the Stark and Tully values. The past years celebrating without Ned had been incredibly difficult and sad. Especially for Catelyn. Though, this time she would be reunited with her beloved Ned.

The drive to the supermarket was silent. Jon still felt bad for wasting Sansa's time and ignoring her texts.

"What were you making today? Smelled great. Is that dinner for tonight?" Jon started to break the silence. He wasn't very good with small talk. Even with his own cousin. But then again, he wasn't very close to her growing up. They had nothing in common. She went to a different school even. Jon's eyes stuck to the road ahead of him, ignoring Sansa's glaring silence. He had no idea how to handle her whenever she was irritated. Usually he would try to get out of her way.

"I told you this yesterday. I'm making lasagna for the charity cook out tomorrow. And then baking birthday cupcakes for Meera. You know, Bran's physiotherapist? But yes, we're having lasagna for dinner tonight," Sansa answered tiredly still annoyed. She looked back out of the window, watching the snow fluttering down in thick flakes.

"I'm sorry, I really am. Not been myself lately, Sansa. I can be better at this, I promise I will," Jon apologised again, as he turned into the parking lot of the supermarket.

"Jon. What's going on? You're home late, you don't text or call to say you're okay. I don't really care about what you do in the office but you can't hide in there forever."

"No you're right. I'm new to all this. Half the time I don't know what I'm doing and it pisses me off. "

"Well at least answer your stupid phone. You know how that works don't you? What if Bran calls and he needs you? Listen we'll talk at home, right now let's just get what I need and go. I don't like leaving Bran alone in the house."

Sansa regretted the moment her harsh tone escaped her lips. She didn't mean to snap at him. She just wanted to rely on someone or something, to have some sort of normalcy after all the tragedies her family had suffered of late. Jon was the only person she knew to call. Robb had listed him as one of his next of kin after her. Sansa couldn't move when she got the call. And they had called her first. It was a terrible thing to be the first to hear such horrible news. Next thing she knew she was slumped over her desk, bawling her eyes out. She was in the final pages of her thesis for her Masters when the police notified her of Mother's and Robb's deaths. And Talisa, dear God, there were four lives that were taken that day. Her mind went blank. Jon. He was the only one that came to mind.

Sansa covered herself with her wool trench as she readied to get out of the car. She hated the cold. She had long wanted to head South where it was nice and warm and friendly but with what had happened, Mom and Dad would be turning in their graves if she left and abandoned the boys and Arya. The trip to the aisle and to the check out counter was quick and efficient. Sansa took only what she needed. If there was anything else she left out, Sansa would write a note to Lila when she came in the morning. Jon barely made past the juice aisle before he saw Sansa in the queue to pay. Jon grabbed the shopping bag for Sansa when she was done and they both started to head home.

Another silent car ride but both their minds were actively thinking and talking loudly to themselves, tuning out the quietness that filled the sedan. Sansa was doing her mental checklist of things to be done for the next day and Jon was thinking of ways to make amends to Sansa. He didn't like any tension in the house with anyone. He won't sleep well, plus with the stress at work, he'll be the next Stark biting the dust with a nervous breakdown.

"Maybe I could come by and help you with the cook out tomorrow? I don't have appointments since it's a Friday. I'll check out the fair too since I'm there," Jon suggested as they walked back into the kitchen. Sansa stared at him unconvincingly.

"Jon, if you have work to do please do it. I got it covered. Lila promised she'll drop by and help out. Besides it's only till 2 in the afternoon." Sansa spoke quietly this time, unpacking the groceries into the fridge. Jon sighed and gave up. Sansa was a headstrong young woman. If she said she could manage, she really did and then some.

Dinner was a silent affair between the three of them but it wasn't uncommon. It was comfortably awkward, if there was any description to go by. Bran was reading and eating. Sansa was checking her list of things to do while scooping small bites of lasagna into her mouth and Jon, well Jon was deep in thought and frankly, quite tired. Last thing he wanted was mindless conversation that didn't mean anything. He just wanted to eat, take a shower and go to sleep. At that thought, Jon suddenly groaned in exhaustion. Sansa and Bran looked up to stare at him from their plates.

"If my lasagna is that bad, you don't have to eat it," Sansa retorted and turned back to her list. Bran gave a half smile. It was entertaining to see his cousin and sister go at it sometimes. It gave the big empty house a little life.

"No! Oh God, no. I'm just dreading to go to work tomorrow thinking about it. Your lasagna is absolutely delicious Sansa," Jon explained sheepishly. Sansa ignored him.

"Yes it is, I think you'll be selling out in minutes, Sans. Gonna turn in early, you guys. I've got an early session with Meera tomorrow. Love you two. Good night," Bran moved away from the table and placed his finished plate onto the counter. Sansa nodded and leaned over to give his head a kiss. Bran waved good night to Jon and wheeled back to his room.

After Bran's accident, Robb had commissioned an extension on the ground floor of the house for Bran's own suite that had all he would need. Robb understood how much Bran would want to help himself and not rely on his siblings or the help. Robb wanted Bran to be himself again and gain his independence and dignity back. It was his best gift to Bran. When he passed, the nights he spent in his suite became difficult. The sadness revealed itself to be quite unbearable, Bran realised.

Sansa prepared to rinse the plates and placed them in the dishwasher. Jon stood beside her as he washed his hands in the sink. Sansa groaned as she pressed her hands on her sore neck and shoulders.

"Do you need help with that? That's the third time this week you've been doing that," Jon pointed out to Sansa's sore shoulders and neck. He noticed Sansa had been rubbing them frequently the past few days. He made a mental note to make an appointment for Sansa with Sam, his good friend who was a current resident at Citadel Medical Centre. It would be a good start to get the ball rolling for him and Sansa to get along properly since they never really had to begin with. How could he not, seeing it was just Sansa, Bran and himself living under the same roof. He had no problems connecting with Bran, the boy had always looked up to his older cousin. Sansa was another matter altogether. But he had to try. He cared for Sansa more than he realised. They had a house, a family and a business to look after together, being the two eldest ones. He decided he would take time off and drive her there himself. Would be good to see Sam too.

"Nah. It's probably from work and slumping over the desk too long. All I need is a freakin spa day," Sansa sighed loudly and tossed the kitchen towel on the counter and plopped back onto her seat. She would do the laundry tomorrow. She was exhausted from the sleeplessness she had the past few nights. Mother and Father's anniversary was next week and it was the first year without both of them. And Robb. Her pillows were damp with tears almost every night, she couldn't bear it. Sansa jumped when she felt a hand on her shoulders and creeping up to her neck.

"Hey, hey.. Chill Sansa. Relax, I know you've been through a lot and I haven't been around much and I'm truly sorry. It's not just me forgetting the milk tonight, I know. I promise I'll try my best to make it better." Jon's hands on her neck and shoulders felt undoubtedly amazing. Firm yet gentle and his low raspy voice, whispering into her ears was soothing and almost lulled her into a state of zen.

God, she hadn't had a man's touch ever since her first time with her hated ex Ramsay. Though Ramsay would never be gentle with her. He had a penchant for being rough as it got him off. His death being mauled by a pack of feral dogs while out hunting a few years ago came as a relief to her. Good riddance. The world wouldn't miss another murderous bastard like Ramsay.

Sansa let out a soft whimper as Jon's hands kneaded a stiff spot on her nape. She felt Jon's hands slowly cease their movement on her. Sansa's eyes fluttered open and kept silent, wondering if her moan startled him. She wanted to kick herself when she felt a patch of wetness in between her legs. Sansa looked down in shame. Gosh, she needed to get laid. And her cousin was making her feel all sorts of things.

"Leave this all for tomorrow. Let's get some rest shall we?" Jon broke the awkward silence as Sansa saw his hand being offered to her. His voice was lower and almost a whisper. For a moment, Sansa was shocked that Jon would ask her to go to bed. Her eyes widened when she wondered if it was his bed he was offering. Sansa followed Jon into the living room absent-mindedly, wondering where Jon was leading with this. If he was thinking of what she was thinking he was going to do, Sansa wouldn't know how to react.

"Sansa.. Are you going to bed already?" Sansa turned around to look at Jon who was puzzled and standing next to the sofa. He sat down and turned on the TV with the remote.

"Oh.. I thought.. No not really. I'm just really tired I guess." Sansa sat next to him, half relieved and half embarrassed for thinking such things of Jon. Of course Jon would never attempt anything sleazy like that. Jon was Jon. Good, honest, gentle and honourable Jon Targaryen. He didn't seem to have the typical fiery and sensual, sex-on-two-legs Targaryen qualities in him. Neither did he have the ash blonde hair and violet eyes that were a Targaryen trademark. He looked like a Stark and Aunt Lyanna was very much in him, Sansa noticed. Very handsome, though.

Sansa stretched out her legs onto the coffee table in front of her and let her chiffon dress slide away from her, revealing quite a bit of her thighs as she watched what Jon had turned on the TV. Sansa didn't quite realise how much skin she was showing and didn't really care much about it, since it was just her and her cousin Jon. Whatever she was feeling seconds ago had drifted away. Until she felt eyes on her and heard Jon shifting about in his seat.

"Do you want me to continue.. With giving you a rub? I mean.. I-it's the least I can do," Jon asked shyly, his torso twisted slightly towards her.

"You don't have to if you feel obligated to. It's been a tough week for everyone, you don't need to feel you have to make it up to me or something," Sansa quipped, crossing her hands over her abdomen, half wishing he would actually continue.

"Sansa I don't like it when you're mad at me. Or when you're unhappy. I know it's your mom and dad's anniversary next week and fuck if I know what you're feeling now. I just don't want to make it worse than it already is. So.. A massage and we call it truce?"

Somehow the words 'fuck' and 'massage' said in the same sentence, in his voice, were ringing in her head. And stirring her loins. She was going to hell if this ever went too far. Sansa nodded. Jon smiled at her and tapped on his chest for her to lay back on. Sansa's eyebrows went up as she looked at him questioningly.

"It's more comfortable I promise you and I don't stink since I wasn't out on site today. Well.. At least not much, " Jon raised his arms to sniff at himself which made Sansa giggle. Actually Jon's smell of leather and musk were quite comforting to her. She wasn't so worried about his smell than his body in contact with hers. The mini neck rub he gave her earlier ignited a small flame within her that was getting bigger by the minute. Sansa slowly leaned onto Jon's chest and had her legs sprawled out onto the sofa. Jon's chest was firm and muscular and Sansa felt his heartbeat thumping rhythmically hard and strong against her back.

Sansa closed her eyes as she felt Jon's hands over her neck and shoulders, continuing where he had left off. He was very skilled with his fingers, Sansa could give him that, as Jon pressed onto the tight spots that were in knots for a long time. Sansa couldn't help but let out moans and groans as Jon worked his magic. She had neglected herself and her own needs for far too long. Sansa squirmed in her position as she tried to back in onto his touch and felt Jon move to accommodate her. Before she knew it, Sansa was unconsciously stroking and squeezing Jon's thigh and breathing hard. Jon's hands were now squeezing her flesh and she felt them going lower onto her arms and his fingers almost brushed the side of her breasts. His heartbeat was faster now and Jon was breathing just as hard as her.

Sansa knew it was now or never. She was so lonely and neglected that perhaps Jon would do. It would be just a one time thing and maybe they didn't need to fuck even, just touch her there where she needed it the most. Sansa's bent her legs and spread them open as she felt herself getting wetter. Sansa steeled her nerves and decided she wanted to reciprocate. Two things could happen - Jon would push her away and say no. Or he would receive it and let her do what she wanted with him. At least she would try. It would go either way. Sansa inhaled deeply as Jon worked his way from her shoulders and down to her arms. Sansa raised her arms up behind her to reach Jon and felt his strong firm shoulders and neck. She felt him gulp. Jon's skin was burning to the touch. Sansa almost came right there and then as she caressed his neck.

"Sansa.. " Jon whispered her name into her ears. This was it. She was definitely going to hell for seducing her cousin. If she was, then she was going to make it worth her time. First and last time. Sansa turned her head up slightly to face Jon. He was looking down at her, his eyes were filled with lust and desire just as she was convinced hers appeared the same. Sansa reached up slightly and pressed her lips onto his. His non reaction was mostly due to shock but in a second, his lips parted and Sansa felt his tongue lick her lips and probe into her mouth. Her tongue welcomed his and soon Sansa was engaging in a fierce lip lock with Jon, whose hands were now cupping her face. His lips were soft and smooth and his tongue was hungry for her. Sansa felt she could kiss this man forever. Jon knew how to kiss. He tasted and felt so good.

Jon had to pull away to look at Sansa and make sense of what was happening. Sure he wanted for him and Sansa to get along but this wasn't what he pictured doing. Sansa's dress was falling off her shoulders as he noticed a few buttons had come undone and she was panting, her chest heaving and her eyes locked onto his. Jon felt his jeans getting tighter as his hard cock was straining against the fabric. He had never been this hard before, not with anyone, and in a matter of seconds. "Jon.. I know what you're thinking. I've been so alone ever since all that happened to my family. I'm so glad you're here. You make me feel safe Jon. And you make me want to be touched. I haven't been touched in such a long time," Sansa tried to explain unsuccessfully in her heat and desire in wanting to fuck and scratch an itch. But it had sounded more like a desperate plea. She felt guilty for using Jon but her need was stronger than her guilt. She would deal with it the morning after.

To her dismay and disappointment, Jon stood up from his seat. He ran his hands in his curls in exasperation. Sansa prepared her heart for an embarrassing moment to come. Jon took a few paces away from Sansa and she watched him, tears welling in her eyes. Was she that fucked up that she can't even seduce a man?

"Let's go to bed... Your bedroom."

Sansa looked at Jon as he held out his hand to her. She followed him to her bedroom and watched him close the door and locked it. Sansa stood by her bed and Jon walked up to her. His dark eyes bored into hers and she waited for him to make the next move. She was unsure now of what to do. Jon took off his shirt and stood in front of her half naked. Sansa's eyes roamed all over his muscular sinewy body. He looked absolutely delicious. Sansa was stunned in her awe and lust that she didn't realise that Jon was swiftly unbuttoning her dress. She hadn't bothered to wear a bra that day as she was home and immediately felt naked. She had on her pair of black panties. Jon's eyes drifted onto her chest and on her panties. Sansa gasped as Jon grabbed her ass and pushed her onto him as his lips crashed onto hers again. This time both his hands were squeezing and massaging her buttocks and Sansa felt her arms creeping up his shoulders and neck. In seconds, her hands found their way onto his belt buckle and jeans and undid them. Sansa gasped and heard Jon hiss in pleasure as his cock sprang free from its confines.

"I'll do whatever you want me to, whatever you need me for, I'm here. I haven't been with anyone for so long either so I get it. I want this too. And my God... you're fucking beautiful and I can't wait to taste you Sansa," Jon spoke, his eyes on Sansa as they parted momentarily. Sansa felt a sense of peace immediately. The shame and the guilt were gone. It felt right. It was mutual.

Sansa sat on the bed and came face to face with Jon's cock. It was hard and meaty with a sizeable girth. Sansa wondered if Jon would fit in her, after all she only had sex a couple of times. She had no experience to speak of or compare it to. Sansa looked up at Jon and saw him smiling kindly at her, his palm running through her hair. He has such soulful eyes, there was a story behind those eyes, a wonderfully kind man behind them. Sansa licked the tip and saw Jon throw his head back in pleasure.

"Shit Sansa.. Yess.." Sansa felt encouraged by his reaction and engulfed his cock with her warm mouth in seconds. Jon's face contorted in pleasure and surprise. He had no idea Sansa would suck him and did it so well. Sansa's head bobbed up and down his hard length and she loved every nerve that adorned Jon's member. He tasted fantastic and his pre cum that was leaking profusely was surprisingly good. Sansa couldn't help but smile at Jon as he watched her suck him. Jon had to stop her before he came in her mouth. He wanted to taste her too.

"Lie down Sansa. Let me taste you now.." Jon tapped gently on her shoulders for her to get on the bed and softly pushed her to lie down. Sansa was trembling in excitement. She had never been treated like this before. Jon was gentle and polite with her, even now that they were moments away from fucking each other's brains out. Sansa gasped as Jon's tongue delved hungrily into her wet heat and felt it caress her inner walls. It was exquisite and something she never felt before. Jon's fingers gently spread her lips open and nibbled at her nub. Sansa howled in pleasure, as she felt a warm gush slipping out of her, coating Jon's mouth with her juices. She rode the wave of intense pleasure and she quivered as she felt her walls contracting and milking Jon's fingers. She felt so full with two of Jon's digits in her and shivered in excitement anticipating how his cock would feel in her. The thought made her almost come again, as the pressure built quickly in her loins.

"You look gorgeous when you come, sweet Sansa. I want to be inside you and have you cum on my cock. Would you like that sweet girl?" Jon panted as he wiped away her juices from his mouth with his hand. Jon got up on his knees and positioned himself at her entrance. Sansa looked up at him and watched as he rubbed his cock against her wet slit. The friction was glorious. This man could do no wrong.

"Are you ready for me, Sansa? I'm going to make love to you," Jon whispered to her, his eyes gazing adoringly into hers and his hands squeezing her breasts. Sansa moaned as he bent down and mouthed her teats and suckled on them.

"I-I haven't done this in a while. Go slow.. God, Jon you feel amazing.. I want your cock in me. Fuck me.. Please.." Sansa had to beg him. Her need was excruciating. She was putty in his hands. Jon's lips covered hers in the most tender and gentle kiss as he slowly thrust in her. Sansa gasped and groaned at how big he felt in her almost untouched quim. Ramsay wasn't big at all and Sansa usually hated when he tried ramming his tiny cock in her without warning.

"Are you all right? Do you want me to stop?" Jon looked at her, his handsome face in a weird mix of pleasure and concern. As far as she knew, this was heaven. Sansa shook her head, her body slightly stiff at the slight yet gratifying invasion. Sansa breathed in deeply to relax and she felt more at ease to accommodate Jon's member. Jon was hissing in pleasure as Sansa motioned for him to move. Sansa felt beautiful on his cock. She felt tight and hot, making Jon work hard not to come so soon. Her inner walls were snug and welcoming his cock like a warm wet hug. In mere minutes, he felt the need to increase the pumping into her as the heat and friction were too amazing to ignore. Jon breathed in and out deeply to regain his composure, and trying not to spend himself too soon. He had heard about edging but never understood what it was. Now he did.

Sansa whimpered and moaned as he went in and out of her. Jon watched in awe as her inner fleshy folds grip his thick meaty column as he pistoned in and out of her. Her hot wet tunnel felt amazing, as if she was made to fit him perfectly. And her deep moans that sounded with every thrust were getting to him and realised he needed to back down so he could enjoy a little longer - the pleasures of their flesh mingling. This could be the only time he would get a taste of Sansa. He refused to think about the morning after and the probable awkwardness that would ensue.

"Ahh.. Ohh.. Jon! Don't stop.. Right there.. Oh my god, I'm gonna come! Fuck!" Sansa grunted and almost let out a scream, but her voice was muffled as Jon, too couldn't take it anymore and kissed her with all his might and hunger. Hearing her talk dirty, her already snug walls clamping down on his swollen cock and contracting forcefully and squeezing him tightly, Jon could almost pass out from the intense heightened pleasure. He felt his own orgasm creeping up and it took only a second whilst watching Sansa's trashing about that made him spill in her. Rope after rope of semen shooting deep into her thirsty womb and Sansa groaned as she felt the thick hot liquid pool inside of her. It felt highly erotic and goosebumps pimpled her skin.

Jon panted for air and collapsed on top of her, his head hitting the damp sheets covered with their sweat. Jon had no time to worry if Sansa was on the pill. His state of mind was far from such concerns at that moment. Jon finally opened his eyes and was greeted by a teary eyed Sansa. _Oh no,_ he thought. _She's crying and regretting it. Shit._

Sansa wiped away the tears from her eyes. _What have I done. I made him do it. Oh my god, what have I done._

"Sansa.. " Jon opened his mouth to speak but it came out as a raspy whisper. Sansa's head turned to him, her eyes slightly red with tears in them. A pang of guilt pierced right through him. He hadn't had a good fuck in ages, not since he moved back to Winterfell estate and he certainly didn't look at Sansa that way. Till forty five minutes ago. The thought of incest made him balk but as far as he was concerned, cousins weren't exactly lumped in that category. His guilt had more to do with his taking advantage of Sansa in her already vulnerable state. _But she wanted it too,_ he recalled. _Didn't she?_ What was he supposed to say? _Sorry, we fucked?_

"Sansa.. " he repeated, desperate for her to say something instead of crying. It killed him every time she did so. Sansa sniffed back her sobs and inhaled deeply.

"Jon. I'm sorry. I should not do this. Not with you. I was just feeling terribly lonely and I made you do this. It's all my fault," Sansa finally spoke, her voice wavering through her tears. She covered her face with her hands. _No, you didn't, sweetie,_ he thought to himself. _I was a willing party. I wanted to fuck too,_ he thought.

"You didn't. I wanted it too. We were both in that state of mind. It's not your fault. If anyone who has to be sorry it's me. Please, Sansa don't cry."

Sansa stared at the ceiling. He had a point. They were both adults, they both had been under a great deal of stress, they both craved for intimacy and affection that was sorely lacking in both their lives. She had neglected her own needs for far too long, trying to deal and handle so many issues a day at a time. She knew she was close to having a nervous breakdown. But yet she couldn't, who will Bran go to if he needed help?

Sansa closed her eyes for a moment to calm her racing heart. It then took her a second to come back to her senses and realised that Jon's stiff cock was still embedded deeply in her. Sansa looked down where they were both joined and Jon's eyes followed her direction. _Shit_ , _I'm still hard. And she still feels amazing._ That thought only made his cock swell even harder.

Jon gulped. The movement made his cock jump in her and Sansa gasped. _Fuck he feels good_ , she thought. Sansa turned back to Jon and saw him watching her intently, trying to gauge her reaction to their comprising position. Jon eyes fluttered closed as he felt her fingers lightly caress his thighs and slowly made their way to squeeze his firm butt. If there ever was a go signal, that was it.

Jon carefully got up, looking down and faced Sansa. Her blue eyes were now hooded and twinkling with desire. Jon moved slightly causing his cock to thrust in her ever so gently. They both moaned and gasped in unison. She was so hot and wet, especially now that she was full of his seed. The thought made him even more hungry for her and Jon found himself rocking away, pushing in and out of her again. This time it was slow and deliberate. Sansa's hands caressed his firm chest and slowly made their way to cup his face. Jon turned slightly to kiss her hands, in an effort to show his affections. It was an overwhelming feeling that embraced him. Sansa shut her eyes as she pleasured in the slippery pumping of Jon's cock in and out of her, knowing full well that she had already received a chock-full of his sperm in her. It acted as a lubricant and it made the second fuck session even more sexier than she could ever imagine.

Jon's thrusting gained speed and momentum as he and Sansa locked eyes on each other. She looked beautiful, with her gaze on him, her lips parted and sighing. Jon watched how her breasts jiggled with every push he made. She was perfect in every way. Jon felt a swell in his heart and in his cock at the thought of it. Her soft hands on his face, the way her fingers lovingly caressed his lips and tuck away his curls as he pumped in and out of her. Jon looked down and thought Sansa had the prettiest pussy he had ever seen. His fingers wandered to stroke the little nub of flesh in between her folds. How he wanted to feast on her again. She tasted every bit as wonderful as Jon had imagine.

Once again, he felt it rising and this time it was strong and powerful as it rushed to spread itself all over his insides and Jon knew he was about to explode.

Sansa arched her back as she felt the pressure pressing from deep within her. Her mind went blank and all she could see was stars and spots. Her mouth opened in a silent scream as she came hard. He had done it again.

"Oh my god, Jon.. How.. Shit.. I'm coming! Ahh... "

"Shit! Sansa I'm coming too.. Fuck! Ahh!"

There was no stopping him now. The contractions were milking him for what he was worth. Even the second time round, he had managed to pump her full of his seed, dripping down in clumps down where both their bodies met. Now, Jon could only wish she was on birth control. Jon leaned back and sat on his legs this time, his cock leaving her, dripping with copious bodily fluids and glanced at Sansa's hole. It was frothing with his seed and Jon knew he had never come that hard before. It had been the best sex of his life.

Sansa gasped and panted and slicked back her damp hair and sat up slightly on her elbows to look at Jon. Jon's eyes met hers and immediately she saw his worried puppy eyed gaze.

"I'm on the pill, Jon," she assured him and lied back down. Jon heaved a sigh of relief and remained where he was, now enamoured by the sexy sight in front of him, a sweaty glistening Sansa, with her curves in all the right places, twisting and stretching about in bed. They had been going at it for the past hour now and both of them were spent. Sansa slowly got up and cautiously walked over to her drawer and grabbed a pair of panties. Jon watched as she put them on. _So fucking sexy_ , he thought.

Sansa paused as she tried to walk normally, for every time she did, she felt his semen leaking out of her. She put on her robe and turned back to face him and sat on the bed. She didn't know what to say to him. She just had the best multiple orgasms of her life just moments ago and the best sex in years but with someone she didn't expect. She loved every second of it, however, it was hard to let go and ensure that it won't happen again. How would they make it work? It had all been a spur of the moment, two consenting adults, trying to scratch an itch, trying to satisfy a need that had long been forgotten.

"Jon... Thank you. I- I don't quite know how to say it or what to do after all that but, thank you. It was... Amazing," Sansa tried hard to find the words as she stuttered. Jon looked down and he suddenly felt naked and exposed. _First and last_ , he thought and sighed.

"Umm.. I don't know what to say to that.. But all right. You're welcome, I guess. Yes, Sansa, it was the best sex of my life too," Jon said quietly, sensing the awkwardness was rearing its head sooner than he thought. Sansa smiled, cupping his face again and gave him a kiss on the cheek. It felt like a slap to him. Jon shut his eyes as he felt disappointment creeping up on him. His heart sank as Sansa got up to leave the bed. Jon looked on as she headed towards her bathroom door, wishing he had more stamina in him to spare to make love to Sansa the whole night, just to make her his for one night. Sansa turned around to glance at him before she entered. "Oh and Jon, this stays between us. We will never speak of this again."

It had been a few weeks since that night and true enough Sansa had actively been avoiding contact with Jon as much as she could. She cooped herself up in the study during the day, and made dinner early so Jon wouldn't be able to join her and Bran. And when she knew it was his time to come home, she stayed in her room till early the next morning. Her texts to him had been sparse and it seemed that Jon understood. He didn't push her nor confront her. She was relieved but a large part of her wanted the exact opposite. Avoiding him wasn't out of shame or guilt but only because every time she faced him, she craved for his touch again. She knew it couldn't happen. She didn't know how to be with someone. It had been too long and her life had recently been all about keeping the family together. Throwing Jon into the mix would be confusing.

Throughout the weeks, Jon had shown his understanding of her need for space, though she wished he hadn't. He too had kept late nights at the office and only came back when Sansa and Bran were asleep. He judged from her behaviour that what happened that night was a one time thing. She had made it clear that she didn't want it to happen again. His heart tugged at him every time he walked past her bedroom and every time she left a plate of food for his dinner. He was only hungry for her, all he wanted was to see her, taste her and fuck her. She was all he thought about ever since that night. And almost every night, Jon found himself fisting his cock in the shower as his mind drifted to the memory of Sansa's hot and wet pussy and how he wished he could come inside her again. And again. And again. Jon banged his fists on the tiled walls as he shot his seed all over the bath and almost wanted to cry as he washed away the shame.

Jon dried himself and put on his jogger pants to get ready for bed. He had a pile of legal paperwork to read through, for the new solar panel installations at the town hall office, that should help him get to sleep soon enough. As he sat under his covers and leafed through the notes he heard a gentle knock on the door. He looked at his clock. It was already 2 am. Bran should already be fast asleep. And Sansa had been avoiding him like the plague, he figured it probably wasn't her.

The door opened slowly before he could get up and Jon stared mindlessly as Sansa entered. He had forgotten how beautiful she looked.

"Sansa..." Jon started and her name came out in a pained whisper. He missed her terribly, he realised. He took a deep breath and inhaled her scent, the rose and lavender body lotion she had always applied made his desire for her even stronger now. He shifted uncomfortably as his cock started to wake from its slumber. It too had sensed Sansa was near.

"Hi Jon. Umm.. Can I sit?" Sansa smiled weakly and pointed to the space next to him on the bed. _At your own risk,_ he thought. _Because I may want to have you again._

"Sure. What is it, is everything all right?" Jon tried his best to act normal as if nothing had transpired between them. He cringed knowing how fake his tone was. Sansa sat down and Jon noticed her hands were deep in the pockets of the sweatshirt she had on. Sansa looked down and fidgeted. She was almost having a panic attack. She took deep breaths as she got comfortable beside him. A bare chested and a wet-haired Jon sent her mind reeling to that night they both had. The tension in the air was thick enough for a knife to slice through.

"Umm.. I don't quite know. It will be I suppose. How was work today?" Sansa too tried her best to act normal, though deep in her heart all she wanted was to leap into his arms for a hug. She could use one right now.

"Busy and tiring I guess. I'd rather not talk about it. Is something wrong? Tell me, is it Bran?"

Sansa shook her head, her hands were itching in her pockets now. Maybe she should have just kept it to herself. Though it would be eventually hard to conceal as time passed.

"No, Bran is fine. He's okay. It's... It's me."

Jon stared at her, the suspense was killing him. Maybe she missed me too, he thought, suddenly harbouring a glint of hope. Or something really did happen. Jon chided himself for being so selfish.

"Are you okay Sansa? What happened? Did something happen?"

"Well, no.. Yes but not what you think," Sansa was finding hard to get the words out. Perhaps it was best if she would just show him. Sansa handed the stick that she had held onto nervously for the past eight hours, to Jon. She waited.

"Sansa.. What is th-" Jon paused as he looked at what Sansa had thrust into his hands. All he saw were two lines distinctly appear on the white patch of the stick like apparatus of some sort. It took him two seconds to realise what Sansa was trying to say. Jon dropped the stick onto the floor as he turned to Sansa. _No, it couldn't be_ , he thought.

"I'm pregnant, Jon." The words rang in his head over and over again as she said it. It was near impossible, she said she had been on the pill as Jon recalled. Jon looked down and could only stare at the test stick as he picked it up again from the floor. He turned to Sansa once more.

"Are you sure... I mean you said you were on the pill," he said quietly, trying hard not to rehash the sexy memories of her at such an inopportune time. Sansa sighed and took the test stick from him.

"Well, birth control and antibiotics don't mix. And I had a cold."

Jon bowed his head in his hands. What did he expect, pumping her full of his potent virile seed into her young fertile womb, that it would take just one time and one night in one hour for it to change both their lives.

"I'm keeping it. The baby. You... You don't have to do anything, if that's what you're worried about. I mean it was just a one time thing, we were not dating , we were not a couple. So I release you from any obligations but I wanted you to know. That you're the father."

 _Father_. The word echoed in his mind repeatedly. It brought him to memories of his own who died before his time and Uncle Ned whom he loved and respected dearly. And here he was, fathering a child with his beloved uncle's precious daughter. He was sure Ned would beat him up within an inch of his life if he was alive. He would want Jon to face up and do the right thing. The honourable thing.

"No Sansa."

Sansa glared at him, hoping he didn't say what she thought he was saying to her. She was going to keep the baby, no matter what. She was more than able to shoulder the responsibilities. She was capable enough. No one, not even Jon could convince her otherwise and dictate to her to rid of the baby. The thought made her seeth.

"Well, Jon it's my body and I choose to have it. Like I said, I release you from all obligations and you're welcome to move out if you feel like it. I'm not getting rid of it, if that's what you want. It's mine too."

It was now Jon's turn to glare at her, horrified. He would never ask her to do such a thing. He wasn't brought up to be wicked and disrespectful or dishonourable. He loved the Starks, for what they have done for him. He could only wish he was a part of their lives permanently. Not just an orphaned cousin who had been taken in out of charity and pity. **_Be careful what you wish for_**. The words sprung up in bold in his mind as he tried to make sense of the situation.

"No Sansa, I won't be released from any obligations. This child is mine as much as it's yours. And... And I want to be a part of his life, if only you'll let me. I won't let you kick me out for this, Sansa."

Sansa couldn't look Jon in the eyes as she felt hot tears streaming down her cheeks. She didn't want to believe it at first, but her missed period, the tender breasts and feeling slightly sick had her thinking what if. True enough and five pregnancy tests later, all positive that there was indeed a child growing inside of her. Hers and Jon's. The night they had more in store for them that they had anticipated.

"Sansa please, don't leave me and do this alone. I want to help you, I want to be with you, I want to be a father to this child. Please let me. I don't want this child to grow up without a father, like I did. Please Sansa. Please let me be here for you. I'll do anything. Anything you want," Jon pleaded to Sansa's emotional side. She knew how it felt not have her own father around. She missed hers very much when he passed away too soon. And Jon resembled him so much it was uncanny. The mild manner in which he spoke, the toughness and courage he had growing up without parents, the kindness in his heart when he promised her that he would take care of everything and how he assured her that it was going to be all right after Robb's and Catelyn's accident.

"Oh Jon.. I missed you so much!"

Jon was almost pushed down the bed as Sansa leaped onto him for a hug. He smiled as he kissed the top of her head. It was a yes. He missed her too. He held her as tightly as he could and his heart almost skipped a beat as he felt a firm yet gentle bump pressing against his stomach. It had been almost two months now and it was already showing. _She's having my baby,_ he thought as he peppered her face with kisses and wiped away her tears. Sansa smiled at him and went back to nuzzle her head against his prickly beard. She was glad to have the truth out finally. He was going to be there for her in ways she hadn't expected. But she loved it all the same. _This house is going to be filled with more Starks_ , she thought. _Targaryens_ , she corrected herself and chuckled slightly. Her mind drifted and wondered what name she would give their baby.

As if on cue, Jon held her chin up to look at her and kissed her gently.

"So, what do you think? Ned if it's a boy?"

**Author's Note:**

> I am gunning for 2000 strong for the Jon Snow/Sansa Stark fics tag. Consider this my contribution :)


End file.
